Sheldon's Food Schedule
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Sheldon punya jadwal khusus untuk setiap acaranya sepanjang minggu, termasuk aturan-aturan ketat mengenai seluruh makanannya. Untuk challenge Infantrum: MAKANAN.
1. Oatmeal Day

**Disclaimer: **The Big Bang Theory adalah milik CBS. Makanan-makanan lezat adalah hasil karya manusia yang patut dilestarikan. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini, juga nggak sekalian jualan gorengan kok.

**Summary: **Sheldon punya jadwal khusus untuk setiap acaranya sepanjang minggu, termasuk aturan-aturan bagi makanannya. Untuk challenge Infantrum: MAKANAN.

**Notes (nggak akan diulang lagi di chapter berikutnya):**

***Semua makanan sampai ke detail-detailnya** yang tercantum di fanfic ini sebagian besar sifatnya **canon**, tidak dikarang sendiri melainkan sudah ada di dalam cerita. Yang saya lakukan adalah meringkas semua makanan itu, menambah deskripsi sejarah, pengolahan dan rasa, dan numpang pasang pairing Shenny #plak. Dan btw, ya ampun, setelah saya riset, baru sadar bahwa referensi kuliner di sitkom ini lengkap amat...

***Semua jadwal** dan **semua aturan** Sheldon juga merupakan buatan Sheldon sendiri, bukan karangan saya.

*Sumber yang sangat membantu dalam penyusunan fanfic ini adalah sebuah blog kuliner yang sempat memuat deskripsi lengkap makanan di TBBT. Judul artikelnya "Food in The Big Bang Theory" di blogspot dengan id: sexymoodswings. Jadwal Sheldon didapatkan dari Google Calendar yang dirilis oleh para penulis skrip TBBT, judul kalendernya adalah "Sheldon's OCD Calendar". Link nggak bisa saya tercantum karena doc FFN menyebalkan. #plak

**That's it. Mari, selamat makaaaaan! Khusus buat Ambu, hayoloh, jangan sampe kekenyangan dan eneg ya! #plak ^^**

* * *

.

**Sheldon's Food Schedule**

.

Merayakan Hari Pangan Internasional 16 Oktober

Untuk Challenge Infantrum: Makanan

.

**Chapter 1: Oatmeal Day**

.

* * *

"_All right, want some French toast?"_

"_It's Oatmeal Day."_

"_Tell you what, next French Toast Day, I will make you oatmeal."_

"_Dear Lord, are you still going to be here on French Toast Day?"_

_..._

"_Boy, that does smell good. Too bad it's Monday."_

[Penny & Sheldon Cooper, S03E03 – The Gothowitz Deviation]

.

Bagi Dr. Sheldon Cooper, hari Senin adalah Oatmeal Day. Yang artinya, dia tidak akan makan apa pun untuk sarapan kecuali _oatmeal_. Dan itu juga berarti, tidak peduli apakah Penny datang dan membuat roti panggang, atau Leonard tiba-tiba membuat pai, Sheldon tidak akan memakannya. Hari Senin adalah untuk _oatmeal_, titik.

Hal itu langsung memicu pertengkaran di dapur apartemen 4A di 2311 Los Robles, Pasadena, pada jam setengah tujuh pagi.

"Kau _membuang_ roti panggangku?"

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa hari ini adalah Oatmeal Day!"

"Tapi kau tidak perlu membuang roti yang sudah kubuat dengan susah payah!"

"Tidak ada yang mau memakan rotimu, terutama aku!"

Leonard, yang diam-diam bersyukur karena dia hanya membuat pai untuk satu orang, pergi ke kamarnya untuk sarapan sendirian, sementara Penny dan Sheldon berdiri berhadap-hadapan di ruang tengah seperti siap untuk terjun ke ring tinju.

"Dasar kau si brengsek keras kepala!" pekik Penny.

"Dan kau punya memori yang payah, karena selama bertahun-tahun aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa Senin adalah Oatmeal Day," balas Sheldon tenang, namun wajahnya berkedut-kedut kesal.

"Kau dan jadwal sialanmu!" teriak Penny lagi. "Dunia tidak akan hancur hanya kalau kau makan roti panggang di hari Senin!"

"Itu adalah pendapatmu," kata Sheldon lugas. "Bagiku, melanggar jadwal makan akan menciptakan kekacauan di duniaku yang diatur dalam susunan sistematis. Jadwal itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang memberi pemisah antara hidupku dan _chaos_."

Penny menggerutu kesal dan menyambar cangkir kopinya sampai bertumpahan ke lantai, lalu menghilang di balik pintu. "Terserah kau, Sheldon!" teriaknya dari koridor luar.

"_Good Lord_," Sheldon memperhatikan percikan-percikan kopi di sepanjang lantai yang ditinggalkan Penny. Wanita satu itu memang kacau sekali. Tidak ada hal tentangnya yang tidak berantakan. Mulai dari furnitur dan benda-benda di apartemennya sampai pekerjaannya, semuanya kacau. Dan selain tingkat intelegensinya sangat jauh di bawah Sheldon, Penny gemar sekali mencetuskan hal-hal spontan. Tiba-tiba dia akan mengajak mereka semua piknik di akhir pekan, atau mencoba restoran baru di ujung jalan.

Sheldon _benci_ spontanitas. Hal itu mengerikan dan bisa mengancam nyawa.

Setelah ia membersihkan noda kopi di lantai, Sheldon mulai membuat _oatmeal_-nya yang nyaris terlupakan. Bau roti panggang masih tercium jelas di dapur, membuat Sheldon merasakan sepercik emosi aneh dalam dirinya.

Apa ini? Rasa bersalah?

Namun karena jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 8.20, Sheldon harus bergegas. Ia _harus_ ke kamar mandi pada jam 8.20 tepat, tanpa terlambat sedetik pun. Ini adalah bagian dari jadwalnya juga. Dan jadwal adalah hukum.

Maka, secepat kilat, Sheldon memasukkan dua per tiga cangkir havermut yang sudah digiling sendiri ke dalam panci. Dia selalu memilih untuk menggiling havermutnya sendiri ketimbang membeli _oatmeal_ instan, karena jelas _oatmeal_ asli lebih kaya serat, zat besi, dan vitamin B. Dan Sheldon tidak menyukai tekstur _oatmeal_ instan yang mengandung bahan aditif mubazir sehingga terasa aneh di lidah, dengan rasa yang tidak menyenangkan, dan penampilan yang jelek. Belum lagi kadar glukosa dan sodiumnya yang tidak ramah tubuh.

Ia menuang susu murni yang jumlahnya tiga per empat cangkir (sudah diukur dengan teliti olehnya, tentu saja), dan mulai memanaskannya dengan hati-hati. Ia menjaga temperatur kompornya selalu sama setiap hari Senin, sehingga _oatmeal_-nya akan selalu sama dari minggu ke minggu. Kesamaan rasa dan proses pengolahan makanan sangatlah penting dalam ilmu kuliner dasar, dan Sheldon menjunjung tinggi peraturan itu. Menurut Leonard, dia gila. Menurut Sheldon, Leonard-lah yang gila.

Setelah lima menit mengaduk (benar-benar lima menit, tentu, Sheldon sudah menyetel _stopwatch_ untuk itu), dia mematikan kompor dan mulai mengitari dapur untuk memilih penambah rasa alami. Apa yang harus dia pilih hari ini? Kismis? Buah kering? Pisang? Bluberi? Stroberi? Kacang? Kayu manis? Sirup mapel? Madu? Semuanya enak, namun Sheldon tak mungkin memasukkan semuanya. Maka ia menggunakan memori eidetiknya untuk menyetel jadwal _topping_.

"Senin minggu lalu aku menambah stroberi," dia menggumam. "Senin sebelumnya kismis. Sebelumnya madu..." Dia menghitung-hitung dalam hati, dan menemukan bahwa dia belum menggunakan sirup mapel dalam sembilan kesempatan berbeda selama dua bulan terakhir. Jangan harap dirinya akan memilih _topping_ secara acak, karena apa pun di Bumi ini bisa diselesai dengan matematika sederhana demi keteraturan dunia.

Maka ditambahkannya _topping_ itu. _Oatmeal_-nya sudah siap. Segera saja Sheldon melupakan insiden roti panggang tadi. Ia duduk di meja makan sementara Leonard muncul lagi dengan piring painya yang sudah kosong.

"Penny marah, huh?" tanyanya.

"Kau sudah tahu itu," gerutu Sheldon.

"Minta maaflah padanya."

"Seharusnya dia yang minta maaf karena membuat roti panggang pada Oatmeal Day."

"Kau gila."

"Aku tidak gila. Ibuku sudah memeriksakanku."

Sheldon mengunyah sendok pertama _oatmeal_-nya, dan melenguh kecewa. Waktu perebusannya kurang lama, sehingga teksturnya lebih lembek dari normal. Namun Sheldon hanya bisa memberi waktu memasak lima menit karena dia sudah terlambat. Diliriknya jam dinding: masih ada tiga menit lagi sebelum pukul 8.20. Ia berusaha menelan sebanyak mungkin sarapannya selama tiga menit itu, dan ketika jarum panjang sudah menyentuh angka empat dan jarum pendek menyentuh angka delapan lebih sedikit, ia bangkit dari kursinya, membuang _oatmeal_ yang tersisa, dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Leonard melongok ke sisa sarapan Sheldon di bak cuci, yang sebetulnya hanya tinggal dua atau tiga sendok saja, namun ditinggalkan karena jadwal ke toilet pun harus diatur seperti robot tanpa bisa fleksibel sedikit pun. "Sheldon betul-betul gila, ya," gumamnya.

Sepanjang pagi, Sheldon merengut terus karena jadwal sarapannya berubah waktunya. Biasanya ia sarapan pada pukul 8 tepat, namun gara-gara Penny, ia terpaksa sarapan pukul 8.10. Leonard sudah terbiasa dengan ocehan-ocehan sinting itu sehingga dia mengabaikannya dan tak pernah menanggapi keluhan-keluhan Sheldon. Pukul 8.45, mereka mengambil tas kerja dan berjalan keluar dari apartemen untuk berangkat ke kantor bersama.

Saat itulah Sheldon tertegun di depan pintu, karena di seberang sana, Penny baru keluar dari apartemennya sendiri, mengenakan seragam pramusaji Cheesecake Factory, siap berangkat kerja juga.

"Hai, Penny," sapa Leonard.

Penny diam saja; ia menatap Sheldon dengan tatapan penuh dendam selama beberapa detik. Lalu ia menuruni tangga lebih dulu dan tak bicara apa-apa.

Dan selama sisa hari itu, Sheldon tak bisa melupakan ekspresi Penny tadi.

* * *

**.**

**tbc**

**.**


	2. Thai Food Night

**Disclaimer: **The Big Bang Theory adalah milik CBS. Makanan-makanan lezat adalah hasil karya manusia yang patut dilestarikan. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini, juga nggak sekalian jualan gorengan kok.

**Summary: **Sheldon punya jadwal khusus untuk setiap acaranya sepanjang minggu, termasuk aturan-aturan bagi makanannya. Untuk challenge Infantrum: MAKANAN.

* * *

.

**Sheldon's Food Schedule**

.

Merayakan Hari Pangan Internasional 16 Oktober

Untuk Challenge Infantrum: Makanan

.

**Chapter 2: Thai Food Night**

.

* * *

"_You know the cashew chicken I get you Monday nights?"_

"_Yes. From Szechuan Palace."_

"_What? Wh-where did my cashew chicken come from?"_

"_Golden Dragon."_

[Leonard Hofstadter & Sheldon Cooper, S02E16 – The Cushion Saturation]

.

Jadwal makan untuk Senin malam terbagi menjadi dua pilihan: Thai Food Night atau Cashew Chicken Night (yang dulunya pernah berupa Tangerine Chicken Night). Dan tentunya, kedua pilihan ini harus berlangsung secara simetris, dengan kata lain, bergantian dengan urutan yang matematis.

"Minggu lalu kita sudah makan ayam jambu," kata Sheldon. "Maka, malam ini adalah Thai Food Night. Leonard?"

Leonard memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa harus selalu aku yang memesan?"

"Karena Raj tidak bisa berbicara pada pramusaji wanita dan Howard tidak mau disuruh-suruh."

"Aku juga tidak mau disuruh-suruh."

Sheldon memberinya tatapan mengancam. "_Tidak mau_?"

Leonard diam sejenak, lalu menyambar telepon. "Baiklah."

"Lagipula, semua restoran Thailand di Pasadena sudah kenal kau sebagai No Peanut Boy," tambah Raj sambil tertawa meledek. "Kau tinggal menelepon, dan mereka langsung ingat untuk tidak memasukkan minyak kacang ke makanan kita."

"Itu kan gara-gara _dia_," Leonard menunjuk Howard, yang alergi kacang. "Berkat kau, seluruh kota ini mengenalku sebagai Leonard yang intoleran laktosa _dan_ alergi kacang."

"Bagus, tetaplah begitu," sahut Howard dengan ekspresi menyebalkan.

"Kita sudah terlambat setengah menit dari jadwal pemesanan yang biasa, cepatlah menelepon," bentak Sheldon.

Sebelum Sheldon meledak karena jadwalnya dikacaukan lebih jauh lagi, Leonard buru-buru memencet nomor telepon Siam Palace, restoran Thailand langganan mereka setiap Selasa malam. Sheldon mengawasinya seperti elang menunggu mangsa.

"Ingat, pesananku adalah—"

"Aku sudah _tahu_ pesananmu apa. Pesananmu persis sama sepanjang tahun," sergah Leonard, membawa teleponnya ke dapur untuk menjauh dari Sheldon, Howard, dan Raj, orang-orang yang selalu bisa membuatnya kesal. "Halo, Siam Palace? Di sini Leonard Hofstadter. Yah, baiklah, No Peanut Boy..."

.

"_On Mondays, I eat Thai food. Mi krop and chicken satay with extra peanut sauce from Siam Palace."_

[Sheldon Cooper, S02E06 – The Cooper-Nowitzki Theorem]

.

Pesanan Sheldon adalah _mi krop_, yang dalam bahasa Thai berarti 'mi renyah'. Makanan itu terdiri atas mi dan saus manis yang biasanya disertai rasa asam dari Som Saa, jenis sitrus yang berasal dari Thailand. Mi itu dibuat dari beras dan digoreng kering sehingga terasa renyah. Selain itu, Sheldon memesan sate ayam dengan saus kacang ekstra, yang bahkan Howard pun tak mau menyentuh bungkusnya.

"Halo, semua." Penny sudah datang untuk makan bersama mereka setelah pesanan mereka sampai.

"Halo, Penny, bagus sekali, kau datang tepat waktu kali ini," Sheldon tersenyum.

Penny menyipitkan mata. "Terserah aku mau datang jam berapa."

"Kalau kau terlambat, kau akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk makan selagi pesananmu masih hangat dan belum banyak ditumbuhi bakteri-bakteri yang patogenik terhadap usus."

Howard menyemburkan minuman dari mulutnya. "Bisakah kau tidak mengatakan hal-hal menjijikkan selagi kita makan?" dia membentak.

"Tapi kita belum mulai makan," kata Sheldon bingung. "Kita mulai makan pukul 6. Sekarang jam 6 kurang dua menit."

"Mati saja sana, Sheldon."

Selama beberapa menit berikutnya, mereka menyantap makanan masing-masing dalam diam. Sheldon mengunyah _mi krop_-nya dengan sepenuh hati, merasakan renyahnya mi bersaus asam di lidahnya. Aroma lezat kacang dari kemasan satenya membuat Howard duduk menjauh—dia memang hiperbolis sekali mengenai alerginya—namun siapa peduli, ketika kau bisa mencecap sate ayam gurih istimewa dari Siam Palace?

"Sudah lama aku ingin mencoba _mi krop_," kata Penny setelah beberapa saat. "Boleh aku coba, Sheldon?"

"Jadi kau dan Sheldon sudah baikan?" tanya Leonard.

"Apa? Oh, masalah roti panggang tadi pagi? Lupakan saja."

Penny sudah menggerakkan garpunya ke kotak kertas Sheldon, tapi pria itu memberinya tatapan memperingatkan dan menjauhkan kotaknya dari Penny.

"Hei, ayolah, sesuap saja!"

"Penny," Sheldon menunduk dan menaikkan alis untuk menatap wanita itu. "Kurasa kau tidak mengerti sistem kuisin Thailand."

"Ini dia," gumam Howard.

Sheldon meletakkan kotak makanannya dan berkata dengan resmi, "_Mi krop_ adalah bagian dari kuisin Thai yang disajikan dalam sajian individual, bukan sajian untuk berbagi dalam satu meja. Yang artinya, hanya orang yang memesanlah yang boleh memakannya. Jika kau ingin berbagi makanan denganku, kau harus membeli _phak bung fai daeng_, atau _chuchi pla kaphong_, atau _kai phat khing_. Semua itu adalah sajian untuk berbagi."

"Aku menyesal sudah ngomong," gerutu Penny.

"Tapi kau tidak akan menyesal mencoba _phat thai_. Itu adalah mi dengan saus ikan, gula, sirup jahe, dengan potongan kacang dan telur yang dikombinasikan dengan ayam atau tofu. _Phat thai_ mendapat urutan kelima dalam daftar 50 Makanan Terenak di Dunia."

"Aku benci garpu plastik," kata Raj tiba-tiba. Dia memang sudah minum _satho_, sejenis _wine_ beras khas Thailand, sehingga peningkatan kadar alkohol dalam darahnya membuat ia mampu bicara di dekat Penny (meskipun semua orang tahu itu hanya efek plasebo). "Pinjam sumpitmu, Leonard."

"Ada di rak," sahut Leonard.

"Raj," Sheldon menyergah, ketika Raj baru bergerak dua langkah. "Kau tidak boleh pakai sumpit."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Ini dia," kata Howard lagi.

"Kau harus makan dengan menghormati adab makan dari tempat asal makananmu. Orang Thailand tidak memakai sumpit, melainkan sendok dan garpu. Mereka mengambil makanan dengan garpu, dan meletakkannya ke sendok, baru kemudian menyuapkan sendok ke mulut. Itu aturan dasarnya."

Raj melongo sesaat, dan melanjutkan berjalan ke rak. "Tidak ada orang Thailand di sini yang bisa menghukumku."

"Memang, tapi kau melanggar aturannya, sehingga keputusan kita untuk makan malam dengan masakan Thailand jadi kehilangan makna," kata Sheldon lagi.

"Sheldon, kau pernah dengar aturan tentang 'tidak berbicara selagi makan'? Atau, lebih bagus lagi, tidak bicara selamanya."

Sheldon tampak agak tersinggung, dan dia melanjutkan makan dalam diam.

Penny mencondongkan badan ke arahnya dengan simpatik. "Sheldon, Sweetie, biarkan Raj memakai sumpit. Kau tidak boleh melarang orang lain makan dengan cara apa pun yang mereka suka."

Sheldon meletakkan kotak kertasnya dan melotot. "Yah, kelihatannya aku tak boleh melakukan apa pun." Setelah bicara begitu, ia langsung meninggalkan ruang tengah dan masuk ke kamar tidurnya. Lalu terdengar suara pintu dibanting.

Hening sesaat.

"Apa sih masalahnya?" gerutu Raj.

"Biarkan saja. Coba lihat sisi baiknya. Hei, Penny, kau bisa mencicipi _mi krop_-nya sekarang," kata Howard.

Penny mengerutkan bibirnya. "Kalian ini kejam."

"Hei, lebih menderita mana, Sheldon ketinggalan makan malam sekali, atau kami yang terpaksa makan sesuai jadwal gila yang dibuatnya selama bertahun-tahun?" Howard membela diri.

Penny meletakkan kotak makanannya juga. "Aku akan bicara dengannya."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Leonard, menatapnya dari atas kacamatanya.

"Dengar ya, Sheldon itu memang menyebalkan kadang-kadang, tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa yang dilakukannya itu salah," Penny bersedekap. "Ini tidak adil baginya."

"Jadi, rutinitas makan mingguan yang membosankan ini adil bagi kami?" Howard meletakkan _khao-phat-kung_-tanpa-minyak-kacangnya ke meja.

Penny tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan ke kamar Sheldon dan mengetuk pintunya, tapi tak ada respons. Dipandanginya pintu itu sebentar, lalu terpikir olehnya untuk melakukan ketukan di pintu seperti gaya Sheldon yang biasa:

_Tok-tok-tok_. "Sheldon." _Tok-tok-tok_. "Sheldon." _Tok-tok-tok_. "Sheldon."

"Pergi," terdengar jawaban dari dalam kamar.

"Tidak akan," sahut Penny. "Aku akan tetap masuk, Sheldon."

Hening.

"Aku datang."

Lalu Sheldon berkata, "Bawakan _mi krop_-ku."

* * *

**.**

**tbc**

**.**


	3. Pancake and Toast

**Disclaimer: **The Big Bang Theory adalah milik CBS. Makanan-makanan lezat adalah hasil karya manusia yang patut dilestarikan. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini, juga nggak sekalian jualan gorengan kok.

**Summary: **Sheldon punya jadwal khusus untuk setiap acaranya sepanjang minggu, termasuk aturan-aturan bagi makanannya. Untuk challenge Infantrum: MAKANAN.

* * *

.

**Sheldon's Food Schedule**

.

Merayakan Hari Pangan Internasional 16 Oktober

Untuk Challenge Infantrum: Makanan

.

**Chapter 3: Pancake and Toast**

.

* * *

"_I have spent my whole life trying to bring order to the universe by carefully planning every moment of every day. But all my efforts, our dinner schedule, my pyjama rotation, my bowel movement spreadsheet, it's clear now, I've been wasting my time."_

"_Good. I'm taking that disgusting chart off the fridge."_

[Sheldon Cooper & Leonard Hofstadter, S05E18 – The Werewolf Transformation]

.

Sheldon meringkuk di tempat tidurnya, kepalanya seperti disumpal di bawah bantal. Penny membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan masuk, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mencegahnya. Dengan hati-hati, Penny duduk di tepi ranjang Sheldon, sudah menyiapkan diri untuk dibentak dan disuruh keluar karena tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh masuk ke kamar pria itu.

Tapi Sheldon tidak bicara apa-apa.

"Sweetie," panggil Penny. "Ini _mi krop_-mu."

Diletakkannya makanan Thailand itu di meja di samping tempat tidur. "Kukira kau tidak suka membawa makanan ke kamar."

"Apa sekarang aku juga tidak boleh melakukan hal yang tidak kusuka?"

Penny menghela napas. "Dengar, Sweetie, teman-temanmu tidak marah padamu. Mereka hanya agak tidak menyukai kebiasaanmu. Kau tahu, jadwal-jadwalmu agak membuat gila kadang-kadang."

"Lalu kau mengira aku menyukai kebiasaan mereka?" Sheldon duduk tegak dan menatap Penny seolah dia gila. "Kaupikir aku tidak gila melihat Leonard mengganti-ganti suhu termostat seenaknya? Atau Howard yang sering mengutarakan lelucon kotor? Atau Raj yang tidak bisa berbicara dengan wanita tanpa bir? Atau _kau_, yang hidup di apartemen berantakan dan keluar-masuk tempat tinggalku seenaknya?"

Penny menggertakkan gigi. "Hei, aku sedang _menolongmu_, dan kau membalasnya seperti ini."

"Maaf," kata Sheldon, meskipun ia tak kelihatan menyesal sama sekali.

"Kami ingin kau kembali ke ruang tengah, oke?" kata Penny. "Dan kami tidak akan mempersoalkan jadwalmu lagi."

"Baik," jawab Sheldon. Lalu, "Penny?"

"Ya?"

"_Mi krop_-ku sudah dingin. Ini salahmu."

.

.

.

Pada Selasa pagi yang cerah, Sheldon membuat panekuk dan _French toast_.

"Ah, panekuk," Sheldon mendesah dramatis seperti biasa, seraya mengambil tepung di lemari. "Roti yang dimakan semua orang di seluruh dunia. Kau tahu sisi menarik dari panekuk, Leonard?"

"Tidak," jawab Leonard tak peduli.

Sheldon tetap berbicara. "Di Amerika, orang makan panekuk untuk sarapan, sementara di Eropa, mereka menghidangkannya sebagai makanan penutup."

Ia memecahkan telur dengan presisi sempurna sesuai sudut matematis, dan menuang gula dan tepung ke mangkuk. Sementara suara _mixer_ bergemuruh, susu dituang. Lalu ia melelehkan mentega di panci selama semenit, dan dalam sekejap dapur itu dipenuhi aroma mentega leleh panas.

"Dia telaten sekali membuat panekuknya," bisik Penny, yang sudah datang untuk ikut minum kopi pagi.

"Begitulah Sheldon," jawab Leonard. "Dia telaten mengerjakan segala hal."

Sheldon mengambil panci dan menuang mentega leleh ke sana, dan mulai memasukkan sendok demi sendok adonan dari _mixer_. Segera saja adonan itu berubah warna menjadi cokelat dan sisi di baliknya bergelembung-gelembung tanda matang. Aroma roti yang masak semakin menguar memenuhi apartemen itu, diiringi senandung lagu _minstrel_ yang digemari Sheldon.

Setelah ia meletakkan panekuk panasnya di piring dan menaburkan potongan-potongan bluberi segar di atasnya, ia beralih untuk membuat _French toast_ kilat.

Telur, susu, dan serbuk kayu manis dituang ke mangkuk. Tapi...

"Leonard."

"Ya?"

"Mana ekstrak vanila kita?"

"Oh, itu. Kemarin Penny mengambilnya untuk membuat kue."

Sheldon berputar menghadapi Penny dan Leonard di ruang tengah, segera saja ekspresinya berubah menakutkan. "Apa yang kau_katakan_?"

Penny menggigit bibirnya. "Yah, Sheldon, aku memang menghabiskannya, dan aku belum sempat pergi ke _supermarket_. Maaf."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan _toast_-ku?"

"Kau kan tetap bisa makan tanpa vanila," Leonard memandangi sahabatnya itu dari atas kacamatanya.

"Makan _French toast_ tanpa vanila? Apa kau gila?"

Leonard berpandang-pandangan dengan Penny, dan pria itu berkata, "Kenapa kau menghabiskan vanilanya? Kau kan tahu bahwa hari ini French Toast Day."

Penny berjalan ke dapur dan menghampiri Sheldon yang tengah berdiri kaku dengan sendok kayu besar di tangan. "Sweetie, kau bisa menggunakan bahan lain sebagai penggantinya, kan? Misalnya—" Penny membuka-buka lemari, dan mengambil beberapa kotak, "—cokelat, atau karamel, atau sirup..."

"Aku makan _French toast_ dengan vanila. Bukan dengan cokelat, karamel, atau sirup."

Penny berputar ke arah Leonard, minta bantuan.

"Oke," kata Leonard, membetulkan kacamatanya. "Sheldon, kau tidak bisa terus bertahan dalam satu syarat tertentu untuk membuat _toast_. Bahkan dalam matematika pun, selalu ada metode substitusi. Kau bisa menyelesaikan satu persamaan dengan adanya substitusi dari variabel baru," ia menghela napas. "Katakanlah, _toast_ adalah x, dan vanila adalah y. Jika x ditambah y, maka hasilnya adalah makanan yang lezat. Namun dalam metode substitusi linear, di persamaan berikutnya, y sama dengan cokelat."

Sheldon tampak semakin gusar. "Di alam semesta mana y bisa disebut vanila _dan _cokelat? Apa kau punya data-data untuk itu? Atau kau mau menjelaskan diagramnya?"

Leonard menganga. "Oke, aku menyerah. Kau selesaikan masalah ini sendiri, Penny." Lalu ia beranjak pergi.

Penny menatap Sheldon lagi. "Sheldon, kau pernah makan _French toast_ dengan cokelat sebelumnya?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau coba saja sekarang?"

"Untuk apa aku mencoba hal baru, ketika hal lama sudah menyenangkan bagiku?"

"Siapa tahu, hal baru akan lebih menyenangkan!"

"_Siapa tahu_? Itu bukan bahasa sains. Kau menghabiskan waktu untuk berkhayal."

"Sekarang _kau_ betul-betul membuatku kesal," Penny berkacak pinggang, kehilangan kesabaran. "Masukkan cokelat itu ke mangkukmu sekarang atau aku yang akan melakukannya. Ayo. Lakukan!"

Sheldon mengejut sedikit, terlihat ingin menolak, namun tetap menggerakkan tangannya ke kotak cokelat. "Kau selalu tahu bagaimana caranya memaksaku dengan cara ibuku."

Dan ia menuang cokelatnya.

"Bagus," kata Penny. "Sekarang, masukkan rotimu ke dalamnya."

"Aku tahu cara membuat _French toast_."

"Aku mau memastikan kau memakannya," kata Penny galak. "Masukkan! Sekarang!"

"Baik, baik. Jangan berteriak."

Sheldon merendam dua lembar roti tawar ke adonan yang sekarang sudah bercampur bubuk cokelat itu. Wajahnya tegang, dan matanya berkilat-kilat marah, namun ia tetap melakukan apa yang disuruh Penny. Beberapa menit kemudian, roti matang yang hangat sudah tersaji di piring, harumnya yang khas menguar menerbitkan selera.

"Sekarang makan rotimu."

"Aku selalu makan panekuk dulu, baru _toast_-nya."

"Pagi ini kau makan _toast_ dulu. Ini perintah."

Sheldon membelalak.

Ia memejamkan mata, seolah bersiap menghadapi hal terburuk. Beberapa saat sebelum potongan roti di garpu memasuki mulutnya, Sheldon meletakkan makanannya lagi di piring. "Aku tak bisa."

"Makan," bentak Penny.

Dengan melempar pandang terluka pada Penny, Sheldon mengunyah rotinya. Sedetik. Dua detik. Lalu...

"Tak kusangka. Ini lezat sekali."

Penny tersenyum. "Nah?"

Kini Sheldon menyuapkan potongan roti berikutnya ke mulut. "Keputusan kita untuk mencoba hal baru ternyata bagus. Kau punya intuisi hebat, Penny." Ia menghabiskan _toast_-nya dengan cepat, sementara Penny tertawa putus asa. Kenapa begitu sulit bagi pria ini untuk menjadi sedikit lebih fleksibel?

Leonard sudah muncul lagi di dapur. "Apa itu—aku mencium bau cokelat..." Ia memandangi roti Sheldon dan ternganga. "Tidak mungkin."

"Hei, aku dibesarkan di Nebraska," kata Penny bangga. "Kami tahu bagaimana menjinakkan kuda yang paling kasar."

"Aku akan membuat _toast_ cokelat lagi," kata Sheldon riang. "Penny, kau makan saja panekukku."

"Apa?" seru Penny dan Leonard kaget.

"Bagian mana dari perkataanku yang tidak kalian mengerti?" balas Sheldon bingung. Ia mengambil bubuk cokelat lagi dan kali ini menuangnya banyak-banyak ke mangkuk.

Saat itu, pintu terbuka, lalu Howard dan Raj masuk. Mereka sudah mengenakan pakaian rapi, siap untuk pergi ke kantor. "Leonard, kami menerima pesanmu. Katamu mobilmu mogok?"

"Ya, terima kasih sudah mau datang," kata Leonard. "Ayo masuk dan sarapan bersama kami. Kalian takkan percaya ini: keajaiban itu benar-benar ada!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Raj, yang sepertinya sudah minum _wine_ pagi-pagi.

"Lihat itu!" seru Penny sambil menunjuk Sheldon dengan terharu. "Sheldon Cooper tidak makan panekuk di hari Selasa!"

"Dan memberi cokelat pada _French toast_-nya!" lanjut Leonard.

"Wow!" seru Raj. "Kalau begitu, aku harus membeli tiket pesawat pulang ke India sekarang. Dan Howard harus kembali ke rumahnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena... kiamat sudah dekat dan kami ingin menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama ibu kami!" seru Howard.

Suara gelak riuh memenuhi dapur kecil itu, diiringi denting garpu dan piring serta panci yang menggelegak. Sarapan pada hari Selasa pagi ternyata jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada kemarin. Penny mulai mengunyah panekuk buatan Sheldon, yang ternyata memang tak perlu diragukan lagi kelezatannya, karena sudah ditakar dengan sangat akurat dan diberi bluberi segar yang manis.

Semua orang tertawa-tawa, kecuali Sheldon.

Ya, karena dia tengah sibuk menikmati _toast_ cokelat istimewanya.

* * *

**.**

**to be continued**

**.**

* * *

**Note:**

Oke, saya nggak tahu French Toast Day itu kapan, dan memang nggak pernah dijelaskan hari apa. Hanya saja Sheldon pernah menyebut-nyebut French Toast Day dan juga pernah sarapan pancake. Demi kepentingan cerita, saya menaruhnya di hari Selasa. :)

Ini nggak OOC, ya. Fufufu. Meskipun mungkin keliatannya aneh banget. Sheldon pernah minta dirawat di RS cuma gara-gara dia salah minum air dari gelas orang lain. Dia juga shock berat waktu temen-temennya beli makanan dari restoran yang berbeda. :p


	4. Night at the Cheesecake Factory

**Disclaimer: **The Big Bang Theory adalah milik CBS. Makanan-makanan lezat adalah hasil karya manusia yang patut dilestarikan. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini, juga nggak sekalian jualan gorengan kok.

**Summary: **Sheldon punya jadwal khusus untuk setiap acaranya sepanjang minggu, termasuk aturan-aturan bagi makanannya. Untuk challenge Infantrum: MAKANAN.

* * *

.

**Sheldon's Food Schedule**

.

Merayakan Hari Pangan Internasional 16 Oktober

Untuk Challenge Infantrum: Makanan

.

**Chapter 4: Night at the Cheesecake Factory**

.

* * *

"_Sheldon, don't you get it? If this takes off, I won't have to be a waitress anymore."_

"_But then who will bring me my cheeseburger on Tuesday nights?"_

[Penny & Sheldon Cooper, S02E18 – The Work Song Nanocluster]

.

Selasa malam adalah Cheeseburger Night, menurut jadwal Sheldon. Itu artinya, pada pukul 6 sore, mereka harus sudah berada di Cheesecake Factory untuk makan malam, duduk di tempat mereka yang biasa, dan pramusajinya harus Penny—atau Sheldon tidak mau memesan.

"Aku minta _burger_ keju dan _bacon_ dengan saus _barbecue_," Sheldon memesan, "dengan urutan: _barbecue_, _bacon_, lalu keju. Aku tidak mau terbalik seperti minggu lalu."

"Aku sengaja membuatnya terbalik supaya kau jadi gila," Penny bergumam, sementara Sheldon melotot.

Cheesecake Factory, restoran tempat Penny bekerja sebagai pramusaji, memiliki menu makanan yang sangat lengkap. Tempat itu bahkan juga dilengkapi dengan _band_ serta bar lengkap di sisinya. Namun, meskipun mereka punya banyak sekali pilihan makanan setiap harinya, Sheldon selalu memesan makanan yang sama tiap minggu, tidak seperti teman-temannya yang menikmati makan malam dengan mencoba-coba menu baru yang menarik.

Beberapa menit setelah mereka memesan, baki demi baki makanan datang ke meja mereka. Sheldon memandangi _burger_ pesanannya dengan ekspresi curiga dan tampak seperti mau mengendusnya bagaikan anjing pelacak.

"Ada masalah apa lagi, Shelly?" tanya Penny, bersedekap.

"Tidak ada," kata Sheldon. "Tidak ada."

Dan memang, kali itu tak ada masalah pada makanannya. Ini merupakan suatu mukjizat, mungkin, karena Sheldon _selalu_ bermasalah dengan makanan yang tak pernah memenuhi persyaratannya. Tapi hari ini, _burger_ kejunya sempurna: ketebalan rotinya pas dan simetris, kejunya menempel dan meleleh dengan baik. Dan yang paling penting, aroma _bacon_-nya menunjukkan bahwa daging tersebut telah dimasak sampai 400 derajat Fahrenheit selama 10 menit. Matang sempurna.

Sheldon tengah menggigit _burger_-nya dengan sepenuh hati, merasakan kelembutan daging yang bertemu keju di lidahnya, ketika teman-temannya mulai mengomentari makanan mereka masing-masing.

"Salad Caesar dengan taburan udang, tanpa _almond_, untuk Howard," Penny menyajikan piring besar bernuansa hijau yang didominasi selada _romaine_ dan _crouton_, roti panggang berbumbu yang dipotong dadu. "Jujur saja, rasanya akan sangat berbeda jika diberi _almond_. Seharusnya tadi aku menaruhnya di piringmu."

Howard mendelik pada Penny. "Kau mau jadi tersangka pembunuhan?"

Raj mencomot potongan udang dari piring Howard. "Saus Worcestershire-nya sempurna. Kau takkan bisa salah kalau memasak dengan bawang putih, lada hitam, dan minyak zaitun."

Howard menarik piringnya menjauh. "Kunyah makananmu sendiri!"

Pesanan Raj adalah _fish dan chips_ berbalur bir dengan saus tartar dan salsa ekstra. Dan hal yang istimewa dari sajian tersebut adalah bumbunya yang berbahan dasar sederhana namun diracik dengan tepat: garam, lada hitam, dan bubuk bawang putih dengan citarasa khas. _Fish and chips_-nya masih agak berasap dan basah dibanjiri bir.

"Jangan menunggu lama, karena birnya akan turun ke dasar piring," kata Raj pada dirinya sendiri, dan menyambar potongan kentang gorengnya. "Leonard, kau memesan apa?"

Leonard memandangi piringnya sendiri, yang berisi _quesadilla_, tanpa keju kedelai tentu saja. Panekuk ala Meksiko yang berbentuk seperti bulan setengah dan diisi bermacam-macam bahan. Pada dasarnya, _quesadilla_ berisi keju, namun tidak ada keju di piring Leonard karena ia intoleran terhadap laktosa. Rotinya terisi penuh oleh berbagai daging dan sayuran, yang ditaburi daging kering, bawang merah, serta saus _guacamole_: saus alpukat yang diolah bersama garam laut dalam _molcajete_, alat penggiling suku Aztek.

"Oooh, _tortilla_," komentar Howard.

Mereka semua mulai makan, dan karena semuanya kelaparan, tak banyak obrolan berlangsung di meja itu selama beberapa waktu. Sheldon tenggelam dalam keasyikannya mengunyah _burger_, menikmati potongan demi potongan roti dan daging. Beberapa menit berlalu dan tanpa terasa, _burger_-nya sudah hampir habis dimakan.

Tapi ada yang aneh.

"Sheldon, ada yang salah denganku?"

Penny sudah muncul lagi di sisi meja mereka, mengenakan celemek pramusaji yang agak bernoda saus. Ia menatap Sheldon lekat-lekat. "Sejak tadi kau memandangiku selama aku bekerja. Ada apa?"

"Apa?" Sheldon meletakkan _burger_-nya. "Aku tidak memandangimu."

"Matamu mengikuti ke mana pun aku pergi. Aneh, tahu. Makananmu tidak enak atau bagaimana?"

Penny mengerutkan dahi dan berkacak pinggang, dan seketika Sheldon merasakan hal yang teramat asing pada wajahnya. Apa ini? Kenapa wajahnya memanas? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada api tak kasatmata membakar kedua pipinya?

Leonard, Raj, dan Howard berbisik-bisik sambil tertawa kecil, sementara Sheldon memasang ekspresi sedatar mungkin.

"Kau salah lihat, Penny."

Dan wanita itu pun mengangkat bahu dan berjalan pergi ke meja sebelah untuk mencatat pesanan.

Namun Sheldon berani bersumpah ia melihat pipi Penny memerah juga.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai, keempat sahabat itu tidak meninggalkan Cheesecake Factory. Mereka hanya meninggalkan meja makan dan beranjak menuju bar di ujung restoran, karena seperti biasa, malam ini Penny bertugas sebagai bartender dan mereka selalu jadi pelanggan tetap.

Kecuali Sheldon, yang antialkohol.

"Ayolah, Shelly, minum sedikit malam ini," desak Raj.

"Aku benci kehilangan kesadaranku," cetus Sheldon datar. "Otakku selalu berpikir dan berpikir dan berpikir, dan tak pernah menganggur. Jika aku minum alkohol, maka aku berhenti berpikir."

Penny sudah muncul di balik meja bar dan melempar senyum ramah. "Halo lagi, teman-teman. Nah, mau pesan apa? Yang biasa untukmu, Raj?"

Raj mengangguk, sementara Penny membuatkannya koktil Grasshopper rasa _mint_. Campuran antara _crème de menthe_ yang manis dan dingin berwarna hijau cerah, dengan _crème de cacao_ yang merupakan _liquor_ berbahan dasar cokelat. Kedua campuran alkohol tersebut dikocok terlebih dahulu sebelum disajikan.

"Howard, kau mau apa? Howard?"

Tapi pria satu itu sudah menghilang. Seperti biasa, Howard tak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengajak gadis-gadis berkencan, meskipun jarang sekali membuahkan hasil. Maka Leonard pun memesan.

"Tequila Sunrise," katanya, "yang selalu membuat para ilmuwan takjub oleh bagaimana cairan dalam berat jenis berbeda dapat berinteraksi dengan wadah silindris."

"Kau romantis sekali," ujar Penny sambil memutar bola matanya. "Biasanya aku hanya minum rum dari karton _eggnog_ pada hari libur."

Pesanan Leonard dibuat dengan mencampurkan _tequila_ dengan _crème de cassis_ yang berbahan dasar _blackcurrant_ hitam pekat, ditambah limun dan air soda. Karena minuman tersebut tidak boleh diaduk, maka _tequila_ dituang lebih dulu, dan _grenadine_ belakangan, karena sirup tersebut perlahan-lahan akan mengendap di dasar gelas. Penny mendorong gelas ke arah Leonard, dan menghampiri Sheldon, yang duduk diam di ujung bar tanpa bersuara.

"Aku minta Virgin Cuba Libre," kata Sheldon sebelum ditanya.

Penny memutar bola matanya. "Cuba Libre berisi _cola_ dan rum... Virgin Cuba Libre artinya tanpa rum."

"Tepat sekali," Sheldon tersenyum manis, seperti tak bersalah sama sekali. Penny tercengang sejenak. Sejak kapan orang ini bisa tersenyum semanis itu? "Nah, kalau kau berbaik hati, tolong buatkan yang diet."

Tadinya Penny ingin langsung membuka kulkas dan melempar _diet coke_ langsung kepada Sheldon, tapi tiba-tiba benaknya memikirkan satu hal: bagaimana kalau malam ini Sheldon 'libur' dari pikiran-pikirannya? Bukanlah otaknya lama-lama bakal lelah kalau diajak memikirkan mekanika kuantum melulu?

Penny tersenyum kecil. Ya, pria itu butuh libur.

"Mengapa kau tertawa?" seru Sheldon.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Ia melesat ke belakang rak dan mulai menuang _cola_, namun alih-alih membuat minuman _virgin_, Penny tetap menambahkan rum ke gelas pendek _highball_-nya. Minuman itu mendesis karena kandungan soda di dalamnya, dan dengan polos Sheldon menerima gelas itu dari tangan Penny.

Semakin malam, bar semakin ramai, dan terdengar tawa keras dari ujung meja yang lain: Raj dan Howard mungkin sudah mabuk dan melakukan serangkaian tindakan memalukan di bawah pengaruh sihir alkohol. Leonard menyesap Tequila Sunrise-nya sedikit-sedikit, karena malam ini ia yang menyetir pulang dan ia tak boleh sampai kehilangan kesadaran. Orang-orang mulai menyetel musik keras-keras, menghampiri bar, memesan berbagai macam minuman, dan Penny mulai kewalahan.

Wanita itu sedang menyibakkan rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat ketika gerakannya terputus di udara; sebuah tangan menyambarnya.

"Apa—?"

"Butuh bantuan, Nona?" kata sebuah suara rendah pria.

"_Sheldon_?"

Sheldon Cooper sedang berdiri di balik meja bar, mencengkeram lengan Penny, dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke sana. Ia tersenyum lebar, dan berkata, "Kau kelihatannya sibuk sekali. Tidak ada waktu untukku?"

Selama dua detik, Penny membelalak kepada pria itu. Ia mengira Sheldon sedang mempermainkannya, dengan tiba-tiba menjelma menjadi seseorang yang sangat bukan-Sheldon. Tapi hal itu mustahil. Pria satu itu tak mungkin melakukan hal-hal di luar keinginannya secara sadar—

—oh. _Secara sadar_.

"Kau menghabiskan semua Cuba Libre-mu?" teriak Penny, dan benar saja, gelas _highball_ Sheldon sudah kosong. Dahsyat sekali efek alkohol pada pria ini, seolah dia sudah bisa mabuk hanya gara-gara minum seteguk rum. Pantas saja dia tak gemar minum.

Sheldon hanya mengerjap. "Kau cantik sekali malam ini."

"Sheldon, kau harus keluar dari sini," desis Penny sambil berusaha mendorongnya menjauh. "Ini area bartender. Bosku akan memecatku kalau ada pelanggan yang masuk ke sini."

Tapi tubuh Sheldon ternyata sangat kuat dan Penny tak sanggup menariknya bergerak. Malah, dalam usahanya mengeluarkan Sheldon dari area bartender, ia bersentuhan dengan otot-otot lengan Sheldon yang keras, yang kemudian, tanpa disangka, malah memeluk pinggang Penny. "Kau mau ke mana?" bisik pria itu.

Penny melotot, namun ia menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya dirinya berada sedekat ini dengan Sheldon Cooper—dan ia tak bisa memungkiri, sesuatu merayapi jantungnya, memaksanya berdentum keras... dan sepasang tangan kokoh itu menopang tubuhnya di balik bar, merengkuh pundaknya... sepasang mata itu menangkap tatapannya, menguncinya dalam satu simetri...

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Penny."

Mereka tak lagi berdiri di balik meja, melainkan duduk tersembunyi di baliknya, tak kelihatan oleh siapa pun di area bartender maupun di luar. Leonard, Raj, dan Howard sudah hilang entah ke mana. Sheldon masih memeganginya, dan aroma hangat Cuba Libre menguar di sekitarnya, memabukkan. Penny berhenti memberontak.

Dan di sana, di bawah gelapnya bayang-bayang meja bar Cheesecake Factory, Penny yang mengenakan setelan pramusaji dan Sheldon yang mengenakan kaus pahlawan supernya yang biasa, bergelung hangat tanpa suara, tanpa bicara. Penny diam membatu, tak mencoba dan tak ingin bergerak menjauh.

Detik berikutnya, sesuatu yang lembut, hangat, dan beraroma rum menyentuh bibirnya.

* * *

.

**tbc**

.

* * *

**Note:**

Saya mengaku menilep adegan Sheldon-mabok-dan-melakukan-perbuatan-demikian dari penpik _The Girlfriend Agreement_ punya **partbritishtowhead**. Sejujurnya saya nggak menilep sungguhan, karena Sheldon (seperti mamanya Leonard) memang punya kebiasaan jadi sinting kalo mabok. Bisa dilihat di episode ketika dia nyanyi _To Life_ atau waktu dia buka celana di panggung. Pokoknya, Sheldon kalo udah mabok langsung berubah 180 derajat, fufufu.


End file.
